Walk Around Blindfolded
by movethe.earth
Summary: I never thought I would fall literally and figuratively all in one day. NAMIXAS


_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. -sulks in a corner-_

So, I believe today was a day of peculiar events.

If your definition of peculiar is 'OMIGAWD, FRIGGIN' UHMAZING', then yes. Peculiar.

It all started with that snow. The snow I despise oh so much.

My day had started normal. I stepped out of the house I share with my twin sister and took in a sharp breath as the cold wind blew against my pale face. I glared at the white ground. Snow. Crappy thing of the day number one. I growled under my breath and headed to my rusty pile of crap. Also known as, my car. I opened the door, which creaked uncomfortably, and plopped into the driver's seat. Usually, it takes four or five or maybe even fifteen attempts to start my car. But not today. It wouldn't even make a sound. It wasn't even going to _try_ to start. Crappy thing of the day number two. I huffed loudly and stomped out of my car. I slammed the ugly, red door, leaving the car shaking and creaking. I hitched my purse over my shoulder and began walking along the slick sidewalk.

I freaking _hate_ the winter.

Look, I'm usually a happy person. Just not today. No, no, not today. Snow fell down slowly as I made my way through the bustling town known as Twilight Town. I've lived here for a year with my twin Kairi. We came here for college and she met her boyfriend short thereafter. They're 'in love'. Meaning she never has time for me anymore, leaving me to go to Starbucks all by myself.

How sad.

I sighed, seeing my breath come out in a small white puff. My white converse slid slightly on a patch of ice and I clenched my jaw. I continued to walk carefully, praying to God that I wouldn't fall and slam my head on the cement. I finally made it to Starbucks, safe, and I let out a breath of relief. I pushed open the door and glanced at the counter, noticing a way too long line of people. Crappy thing of the day number three. I groaned, stopping myself from bashing my skull into the wall behind me. I stepped in line, behind a rather large woman, and waited. And waited. And waited. AND WAITED.

Why, oh whyyy, is this line not MOVING? I muttered profanities under my breath as I leaned to the side to see who was keeping the line from inching forward. All I see is obnoxiously spiky blonde hair. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head, wishing I had heat vision or something so the boy would catch on fire and possibly MOVE so the line would actually MOVE.

But alas, I do not have heat vision. So the line did not move. Crappy thing of the day number four.

I crossed my arms and listened to some girl behind me jabber loudly on her phone about stupid ass things. Her valley girl voice sounded like nails on a chalk board to my ears. Crappy thing of the day number five.

"I know! He was like, 'Karee, I'm so not ready for a relationship. So like, it's over.'" she screeched and I winced, looking back.

I was not surprised by her image.

Her fake bleach blonde hair was just god _awful_ and her hot pink eye shadow was packed on heavily all the way up to her eyebrows. Hot pink lipstick coated her lips and there was way too much damn blush on her cheeks. Underneath a puffy white coat was a neon pink halter top. It looks like she stuffed the top of her halter top because it was all lumpy. Her jeans looked like they were painted on. Her hot pink, yeah, I'm not surprised either, heels were possibly six inches tall, making wonder how in the hell she walked on the ice outside without slipping and breaking her neck.

And with all that talking she's doing with that hideous voice, it makes me _wish_ she had slipped and broken her neck. All of a sudden, a dumbstruck look came across her face.

"What did you think I did? I slapped that asshole across the face!" she shrieked, causing everyone to become silent and glance at her. She became aware of this and she raised a badly plucked eyebrow. "What?" she demanded and I snorted. This girl looked maybe 16, at the _oldest_. She finally caught me staring at her and she gave me once over. She then looked back at my face with a disgusted look. "What are you staring at?" she snapped. I smirked. Everyone was still watching.

"You." I replied and she smacked on her bubblegum in an annoying manner. She then proceeded to pop a goddamn bubble. She scowled at me.

"Well, it's rude to stare." she said immaturely. I was so freaking close to slamming this skank girl's head onto the tile floor.

"Well, shut up. Then maybe everyone would stop staring." I smiled at her and turned back around.

I heard her huff before muttering, "Omigawd, whatever." She still didn't shut up. "Oh nothing, Sharon. Just some weird girl. She tried to tell me to shut up." She then laughed. Her laugh made me want to slice my ear drums in half with a chainsaw. "Yeah, I know! No one tells me to shut up."

Oh, that's it. I turned back around to the wannabe Barbie. She sneered at me.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to shut up. And I'm not hearing you do it. I'm sick of hearing your annoying Barbie doll voice, so either shut the hell up or leave. My ears would thank you." I snapped and I heard some people in the line behind me snicker. The girl pursed her heavy coated lips and stomped out of the café. I heard a few cheers erupt throughout the place. I turned back around to see that the line had moved.

Wow. Minus two crappy things! Things are beginning to look up.

The hefty woman in front of me grunted as she moved a step forward, her boots squeaking against the floor. I grimaced as she let out a burp, a juicy one at that. God, I hope she doesn't eat me. The line was quickly condensing and I was starting to actually smile. Soon the large woman was waddling away from the cash register with her large cappuccino, making me next.

Confetti was thrown inside my head as I grinned at the cashier. "Yes, I would like a Carmel Frappuccino, please." I said and the cashier quickly ringed it up. I handed her the cash as she quickly gave me my hot drink. I grabbed my change and shoved it into my purse as I walked out of the store. I took a sip of the drink as I made my way back to my house.

Maybe this day won't be _that_ bad.

I quickly finished the drink and threw it in the nearest trash can as I continued to walk along the sidewalk. Things were actually going smoothly until I lost my footing. On ice. I let out a small squeal as I slipped, feeling myself fall backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. Broken bones, bleeding skull. But nothing was coming. Then I realized, instead of cold cement on my back and my bones snapping on the cement, there were warm arms holding me up. I opened one eye to peek at my savior.

Big blue eyes. That was the first thing I saw. I felt slightly hypnotized by the guy's big orbs. My eyes trailed up to see familiar blonde spikes. The boy from Starbucks. He set me back on my feet and smiled. I melted into a big, pale, Namine puddle. Before I could say thank you and then go off on him for holding up the line _forever_, he spoke up.

"My name is Roxas." he flashed his white teeth at me and I smiled back, instantly forgetting my anger. Is it possible to fall for someone when they had just spoken four words to you?

Awesome thing of the day number one.

_...review?_


End file.
